Question: Friends or More
by Catherin Rabb
Summary: As the title says. Make ur own opnion and tell me then.


Title: " Question: Friends Or More"(1/1)  
Author: Catherin Rabb (catherinrabb@aol.com)  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any characters, just borrowing them for   
a moment.   
Classification: S (Harm/Mac)  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None that I know of.  
Summary: As the title says, the question is, are they just friends or   
more? Make your own opinion.  
  
Hi, everyone, I just want to tell you that this is my first piece of   
writing and English is not my mother tongue . Please be kind. (Begging on   
my knees). I hope you enjoy reading it . Tell me what you think,   
critics (positive and negative ) are always welcomed. And on to the story.  
  
Question: Friends Or More?  
  
JAG Office  
1300 Hours  
  
Mac was on her way to her office and just came back from a sentence. She   
put her briefcase onto the table, which was full of files and paperwork.   
She let herself fall into her comfortable chair. She was exhausted, but   
happy, because she'd again won a case.   
  
A knock at her door made her look up, directly into the eyes of her   
partner Harmon Rabb.   
  
" What are ya smiling at, squid?"  
  
Harm leaned at the doorframe , grinning. " Well, I heard that a certain   
Marine had kicked some six in the courtroom. Congratulations, Mac, well   
done!"   
  
Mac smiled at him, saying thanks, but then wincing in pain. As she   
stretched herself, every muscle in her body protested, and she could  
feel just how much her body had tensed up during the whole day.  
  
She moaned in pain and sat still.  
  
Harm watched her. " You okay, Mac?", his voice clearly showing his   
concern.  
  
" I'm fine, but I think my body is trying to tell me that I'm getting   
old." Mac said, while Harm rolled his eyes.  
  
He shock his head, saying , " Oh, come on, old lady." He bowed in an   
old fashioned way, hiding his laughter behind a mask of seriousness."   
Ma'am, if you would like to, may a kind man take you to your car and   
invite you for dinner, at his place?"  
  
Mac laughed out loud. 'Oh, yeah make fun of me, squid.' "Of course my   
dear." She used her best old lady voice. " But only if you can feed a   
very hungry old Marine. And your meatless meatloaf will not be doing it."  
  
With these words she slowly stood up, taking her briefcase and adding a   
few files, which she had to work on at the weekend. Harm grinned, went   
over to his office to get his things. They met at the parking lot and   
decided to meet at Harm's place at 1900.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
1855 Hours  
  
Harm stood in the kitchen checking his famous lasagne and the table,   
for the last time, when the doorbell rang. He opened the door knowing   
that it would be Mac.  
  
There she was in sweats and jeans. 'That is the most beautiful smile I   
have ever seen.' he thought, but saying aloud, " Hey, you look great.   
Come on in. I hope you are hungry."  
  
When Mac entered the room she held her breath. The room was bathed in   
candle light, soft Latin music was playing in the background. The table   
held a vase with a beautiful flower bouquet .   
  
" Harmon Rabb, I thought we would have just a plain dinner, maybe   
ordering some chinese..." She stopped in mid sentence when the smell of   
fresh cooked dinner reached her nose. Closing her eyes, she breathed in   
deeply. "Mhmm, that smells absolutely fantastic. What is it??"   
  
When Mac tried to spy into the oven, Harm shoved her gently away from   
it and made her sit at the table " You'll see. Now, stay here." He took   
a bottle of apple cider out of the fridge and filled their glasses.   
Putting the bottle back, he moved to the oven , opened it and taking the   
lasagne carefully out.   
  
" Et voilá!" Harm put some of it onto their plates and sat down   
himself. " Dig in."  
  
And that Mac did. They ate in comfortable silence, both enjoying the   
food.   
  
" I'm so full, I could burst. It was very delicious and where did you   
got that recipe from??" She got up helping him cleaning the table, while   
Harm started doing the dishes.  
  
" You liked it? Well, then you have to thank my Grandma Sarah. She had   
to come up with some stuff after I rejected her Steak. Doing a bit   
research in old family cooking books, she found an old recipe, altered it a   
bit and this is it. After I told her, that I loved it, she taught me   
how to do it right."   
  
They finished and said down on the coach, relaxing and talking about   
the news at JAG , stuff that happened over the week. Mac winced several   
times, when her muscles started to hurt again, so she switched her   
position to be comfortable.   
  
" Alright, Mac stop shifting and turn your back to me." Harm gently   
urged her around. Mac started to protest, when she felt his hands on her   
shoulders, but became quite the instant Harm started to move his hands   
in magical circles over her shoulders and her back.   
  
Mac felt herself relaxing immediately under Harm's warm, strong but   
gentle hands. She let out a content moan and leaned against him.   
  
Harm loved seeing her like this, so happy with herself and seeing that   
she felt okay with his hands massaging her shoulder, he continued.   
Mac's warm body was pressed against him, so that he had to stop.   
  
The fact that she was feed, feeling the warmth of their bodies and the   
gentle caress made Mac sleepy. She closed her eyes, turned a bit , so   
that she could sat on his lap and snuggled into his chest, her head   
resting under his chin.  
  
Gently, Harm put his arms around her gently rocking her and stroking   
her arms. He knew that she hadn't slept well the last weeks, because of   
her case and he didn't want to disturb her. So, lifting her up into his   
arms, carefully not to wake her, he moved to his bedroom and laid her   
gently down onto his bed.   
  
Immediately, Mac snuggled deeper into the cushions, as Harm covered her   
with a blanket.   
  
He said down on a chair next to the bed, watching her sleep. She lay   
peaceful, a light smile gracing her lips, while she was dreaming. Harm   
wished that she could be happier and at piece with herself more often.   
She worked hard and all the problems and fears she had, made her seem   
more worn out everyday.   
  
But not now. The dim light made her face gently glow, he leaned forward   
and pushed a stray of her out of her face.   
  
Then, he lightly kissed her forehead, whispering.   
  
" You're the most beautiful, intelligent and strongest woman I have   
ever met in my life, Sarah Mackensie. And don't you let anyone say any   
different. I love you, my jarhead."  
  
Sarah stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake. Harm returned to the   
living room blowing out all the candles, except for the one beside the   
couch. Taking a book he had started weeks ago, he settled onto the   
couch.  
  
It was going to be a very long night.  
  
[The End] or is it?  
  
  



End file.
